castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Knightraven15/Being the Community Leader
It has been very hard for every person to be a leader especially on a community where too many people involve and too many nationalities as well as language collaborates. In a forum, or in a community you will find tons of issues and situations to where, as a leader, you will have to adjust and find out more of a solutions and ideas instead of just shutting down the point of the situation. As I started working as a wikia contributor, I find this page: Castle Clash Wiki a very complicated page, in a way that there were too many things to change. It starts with people, language, contents, informations, and the leaders. Way back April, when i first saw this page, I was'nt able to start myself as a valid registered wikia editor, I was just an ordinary wikia contributor who normally search for an answer and learn from which I can gain with. But, as the time goes I decided to join and be part of the community, whereas people, language and ideas collaborate and ends up concrete upon given knowledge. I cared more, I response more, until I realized some things around was not complete if no one will take charge of being a leader. When I came here in Castle Clash Wiki, there was 2 active person, they are Jack Colt and Meibes who seems to be awesome and provides concrete knowledge and informations. Day by day I observed and learned from the pages though it is hard to say that some was really wrong; spelling, grammars, sentences, info and details. The page was half dead and boring. Few days later I earned some badges, I get an initiation to start, I get reason to stay and contribute, I got flames to gain more badges and be part of the rankings. It was a challenge, every edit was a task, every badges gained was an award. Till one day, many vandalisms happened, most wikia contributor passerby do not understand each other, fighting on the posts and comments using bad gibberish words and CAPSLOCKS, some who intends attacks and deletes details of wiki and other who kept looking for the Admin/leader just to complain. Complaints, suggestion, disagreements and opinion fighting and whinning. Even some active editors mumbling to where these two leaders are; Meibes and Jack (which on the contrary 2 new admins were added, Laa and Hang). It came to a point that the 2 present leaders were now out of presence. Meibes, has been missing due to his work and Jack has been demoted due to his behavior, while on the other hand 2 starting Admins were on duties who currently work for their best known as Laa and Hang. They are awesome guys, people who work with different concept but still, on a community you have to find some active incase of situation that the present leaders were absent. That situation, I was voted out as Chat moderator, only a name on my name but no powers or any charateristic special abilities to do or even moderate. The current leader, Laa and Hang are admins, yes but not Bureaucrats who have ability more than an admins. It seems like they were the moderators itself not an admin alone, while aside to me were Timbone and Shadowaaron ('' and is also quited on being chat mods'') who currently a chat mods by name and no particular part at all. The question is, how are we going to moderate? We cannot just stop a person who intends to destroy a wikia with just a warning notifications, right? We've been doing the part, maintaining the wikia clean and growing, responding to wikia contributor/visitor and recreating a nice page whereas a boring page becomes interesting. Another question comes, if the 2 recent admins were not present, who will suppose to maintain or moderate? Answer, the chat moderator, does the chat moderator has capabilities of such moderating things out? Answer No. Why? Like I stated, we are given a name on a name only but no special ability. I dont say we should have powers but at least make it as we deserve to be, we can moderate and stop vandalisms and attacks on every wiki details being deleted and/or block someone who by chance intends to create problem on other wikia contributor, since thats the meaning of "moderating" or "moderator" but we dont have such. We have to wait for the admins to come in just to let them know someone has destroyed the wiki while which on the atmost part we (as a chat moderator) should be the one who should manage to do that. But sadly, like I said, we don't have such. I continuously ask and send request to the CONTENT PROVIDER to make Laa to be a Bureaucrat to have an option of changes in the Castle Clash Wiki but till now the person responsible was not answering my call (message) I hope anyhow or anyway, someone from highest community change things up. I would suggest a changes or upgrade on our Admins, an additional capabilities for them to at least change our status now. Just a concern wikia contributor who wants changes. I hope this will reach the Community =) Note: *Any disagreement upon what I stated here please do not edit, Try to read and understand. It is a concern not an attack to anyone. And Apologies for any harsh or uncalled notification or statements. *Please support my request upon Having Bureaucrat who can help us build the wikia better. *Your positive comments are well accepted and highly appreciated. created by: 90px 'Knightraven ' Category:Blog posts